


Ruler

by amadwomanrambles



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Devotion, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lightsaber Battles, Romance, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadwomanrambles/pseuds/amadwomanrambles
Summary: Armitage Hux finally made it to the role he was working so hard for -- Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. You have been there with him throughout his journey, supporting him in all ways you could. Now he inflicts justice on those who have wronged him, and he can finally be able to be with you every way possible. But an enemy emerges from the shadows ... and when Armitage finds out he will do everything in his power to save you.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway as an officer was being escorted by a handful of Stormtroopers. The officer was older than the others, and it was known that he had served in the Imperial Army in the past all the way through the beginnings of The First Order. He had been revered and hated, and he didn’t care what other people thought about him; only that Palpatine’s vision of the galaxy under his control was seen through.   


But now, things were going to change; at least for Enric Pryde.

The doors to the room opened and he was brought before a throne; the Stormtroopers then forced him to get to his knees. Pryde was greeted by two figures; one standing and one sitting. The one that was standing he recognized as f/n l/n, a General in The First Order whom he had serving under him on his ship the Steadfast. He had remembered your hard work and loyalty to the cause, which made him confused as to why you were there to receive him.

“Y/n, what is going on?” he asked.

You remained silent as you turned your head to look over at the chair that had been faced away from Pryde. The silence was then interrupted by the hum of the chair turning to reveal Armitage Hux dressed in an all white uniform.

“General Hux, I–” Pryde began, but you raised your voice to stop him.

“You are being received by _Chancellor_ Armitage Hux. Please address him properly,”

He was taken aback at the newfound information; the Stormtroopers remained unmoved.

Hux got up out of his seat to walk up to Pryde, arms crossed, “Well, well, well. The tables have definitely turned, haven’t they?” he said before waving a hand for the Stormtroopers to give the three privacy.

“I have been loyal to The First Order ever since it was created from the ashes of the Empire. I deserve better treatment than this! I am the Allegiant Gener–”

“Actually, you are not. You are stripped of your rank in The First Order. Y/n is now Allegiant General, and reporting directly to me,”

You remained standing with your hands behind your back as you watched Hux confront his old abuser. “Justice is going to be served today, Enric Pryde. Crimes against humanity,”

“I have _no idea_ what you’re talking about,” Pryde said coyly, causing Hux to clench his fist.

“I’m sure you remember my estranged father, Brendol Hux,” he started, turning away for a moment, “You were good friends with him. And you knew that he was a terrible person…who treated his only son like scum. And **_YOU_** treated me like scum. Gave me scars I can never recover from. And I’ll never forgive you for it,”

“Armitage, I–”

_A hum._ A gasp. **A thud.**

Red reflected against your e/c hues as the lightsaber that had been at Hux’s side ignited and shut off all in a matter of seconds. You couldn’t help but smile as you saw the relief on Armitage’s face.

Enric Pryde was dead. At last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux finally made it to the role he was working so hard for -- Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. You have been there with him throughout his journey, supporting him in all ways you could. Now he inflicts justice on those who have wronged him, and he can finally be able to be with you every way possible. But an enemy emerges from the shadows ... and when Armitage finds out he will do everything in his power to save you.

You watched the Stormtroopers drag off Pryde’s lifeless body, leaving you and Hux alone in the throne room. The silence gave you a chance to think back on the events that led you to where you were now. Your relationship with Hux started as colleagues long before it turned into more, and he confided in you when he thought he couldn’t tell a soul the horrors he had faced as a child.

It was hard for Hux growing up as a child; being told he was nothing, a bastard, that he wasn’t going to live up to anything. There wasn’t many people he could believe would keep such secrets safe from others, but you had been there for him. It had started with spending time together, then it went to more.

Then neither of you could keep your hands off one another. 

Walking up to the Chancellor, you placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. You wanted to know how he felt now that he was able to be free from the ghosts of his past.

Hux was quick to turn to you; his eyes filled with lust. That wasn’t what you had expected after killing someone, but you welcomed it anyway. His lips crashed against yours as he wrapped his arms around your frame. Letting out a soft moan you reached up to unlatch his white cape from his uniform, allowing it to pool at his feet. 

He guided you backwards to sit you on the throne … _his_ throne. The one he worked so hard to obtain, and more than willing to share it with you. Hands resting at your thighs, he broke the kiss to begin sucking on your throat. You could feel his hands riding up to hike up your First Order issued skirt, causing you to gasp. Being in control was what you loved the most about Armitage, and the way he was handling you just made you even more excited.

You bit your lower lip as you watched Hux break away for a moment to smirk up at you, tearing off your panties in the process. It didn’t take long for him to go down between your legs, his mouth immediately going to work. Your hands gripped onto the armrests of the throne as his tongue lapped your sweet juices; building you up. 

Your moans continued to resonate in the room, causing Hux to get even more excited. His cock was already hard thinking about the idea of pleasing you on his throne, and your moans made it even better. His seafoam green hues looked up to take in your reactions before bringing his lips away from your clit to lick off your juices. 

“What are you waiting for, _Chancellor_?” you smirked, unbuttoning the top of your uniform, “Take what you want,”  


Armitage grinned as he brought himself up, spreading your legs further as he positioned his cock at your entrance, “ _Gladly_ ,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux finally made it to the role he was working so hard for -- Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. You have been there with him throughout his journey, supporting him in all ways you could. Now he inflicts justice on those who have wronged him, and he can finally be able to be with you every way possible. But an enemy emerges from the shadows ... and when Armitage finds out he will do everything in his power to save you.

The Stormtroopers that stood guard at the door remained stationary as the sounds that emitted from the Chancellor’s Throne Room were _less_ than formal. Had anyone walked past the room at this time they would walk away red as a tomato while inside, it looked like a war zone. 

Clothing was sprawled all over the floor as the two bodies that were pressed against the transparisteel continued their fornication.

Hux bit down on your shoulder as he maintained his steady thrusting, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had never felt such freedom like this; moving on from his abuser and free to love you without consequence. 

_It felt good to be Chancellor_.

You moaned, reaching behind you to grip at his ginger locks. You loved this side of Armitage, and you couldn’t think of anyone else you would want to be this intimate with.

“ _Kriff, Y/n. You are so tight_ ,” he moaned into your ear, his speed quickening.  


Smirking, you stopped him for a moment to push yourself off the transparisteel and get Armitage on the floor, straddling him. He loved seeing you take control like this, and that was what made him come back every time. 

You positioned his cock at your entrance as your hips slowly let him in. He let out a guttural moan as your body moved fluidly, thrusting slowly. Placing his hands on your hips he took in the sight of you riding him, licking his lips. 

You could feel your climax building and you gave a shudder; a shudder that Hux knew all too well. He loved that, and he knew that he was going to reach his climax as well. Reaching forward, Hux took hold of your neck so that he could switch positions to get a better look at you before you came. 

Walls began to fall as your back arched, letting out a whimper. It wasn’t long before Armitage followed after, letting out a deep groan before leaning forward and resting himself on you. You looked over to the desk that displayed the time;

“My goodness, Chancellor. You have to address the Senate in an hour,”

He looked up at you with a smirk, “Well, it looks like you’ll have to get me dressed, Allegiant General,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux finally made it to the role he was working so hard for -- Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. You have been there with him throughout his journey, supporting him in all ways you could. Now he inflicts justice on those who have wronged him, and he can finally be able to be with you every way possible. But an enemy emerges from the shadows ... and when Armitage finds out he will do everything in his power to save you.

You stood at the doorway viewing the Senate from the Observation Deck. You didn’t hold a significant role to have a spot in the Senate, and you didn’t mind. Politics wasn’t your best suit. But you were there to be in charge of the Chancellor’s security detail, so you might as well be there keeping yourself up to date in the Senate’s dealings.

“We are moments away from destroying what is left of the loathsome Resistance. And any system that is caught having Resistance sympathizers will be treated with the harshest punishment possible. We shall reign once more and bring the Empire back to its former glory!”  


The room erupted in applause, the hundreds of planets representatives standing in ovation. Had he not had his stoic face on, Hux would have probably cried at this moment. He had worked so hard to get to where he is, and it felt good. Looking up to the Observation Deck he saw you there watching; he smiled wider. 

Once the Senate meeting was over, you met up with Hux with the handful of bodyguards to escort him to his office. You smiled as you walked alongside him, “You spoke so _eloquently_ , Chancellor. Well done,” you said, looking over at him. 

“Years of practice, my dear. Speeches are my specialty,” Hux grinned as they entered into his office.   


You ordered the Stormtroopers to guard the office while they gave you privacy. Hux walked over to his cabinet to pull out the liquor to pour a glass for each of you. “I think, tonight calls for toast,” he said, handing you a glass.

“To justice, to order…”  


“And to us,” you smiled, raising your glass.  


Hux grinned wider, clinking his glass against yours, “Yes … _especially_ to us,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux finally made it to the role he was working so hard for -- Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. You have been there with him throughout his journey, supporting him in all ways you could. Now he inflicts justice on those who have wronged him, and he can finally be able to be with you every way possible. But an enemy emerges from the shadows ... and when Armitage finds out he will do everything in his power to save you.

After sharing a drink with Hux, you excused yourself to attend to a meeting regarding some First Order issues in your office. You were in a way the new Supreme Leader without the title, as that title went to Armitage. That meant you were in charge of thousands of lives, and you were in charge of making sure the hundred of planets you had in your influence under control. 

The whereabouts of the previous Supreme Leader were left a mystery, as Kylo Ren had left of his own merits to chase whatever he was looking for; be it Luke Skywalker or that scavenger Rey. You didn’t particularly like Kylo, you only tolerated him so you could get through the day. The treatment of Hux by Kylo and Snoke left a bad taste in your mouth.

“ ** _Hello , Y/n. It’s been a long time_** ,” 

You turned to see a maskless Kylo Ren standing before you, his crossguard in hand. You never gave him a reason to treat you with hostility, so this was new. Bringing your hands up in defense, “I don’t know what you are planning to do, but I want no part in it,” you shook your head.

“ _ **Oh, you don’t have to do anything. Just … lie there**,_”

Then suddenly … _black_.

——————————————————————————–

There had been some time since Armitage had heard from you, and you weren’t returning any of his communications. He was starting to get worried if you had been captured or worse. So he went to search for you himself, his security detail following just behind. The first place he went to search for you was your quarters; the first thing he sees was the last person he thought he would lay eyes on again.

“…Ren,”

“ _Ahh, Chancellor Hux. Enjoying your new seat, I see?_ ,”

“…Where.is.she.”

Kylo chuckled, “Oh, Y/n? She’ll be fine. Unconscious, but fine,” he said with a small shrug.

Hux frowned, “I swear, if you harmed her-”

“ _I haven’t done anything…_ yet,”

Hux immediately went to ignite his saber, and Kylo followed right after. “I will kill you once and for all, Ren. And you will no longer be a thorn in my side,”

“ _ **Oh we shall see about that, Hux**_ ,” he said as he spun his crossguard, “ _ **Let’s see how well your lightsaber skills are, Chancellor**_ ,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux finally made it to the role he was working so hard for -- Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. You have been there with him throughout his journey, supporting him in all ways you could. Now he inflicts justice on those who have wronged him, and he can finally be able to be with you every way possible. But an enemy emerges from the shadows ... and when Armitage finds out he will do everything in his power to save you.

The bodies of Hux’s security detail littered the floor as he faced his current enemy Kylo Ren. The fact that Kylo went straight for the one thing he cared about the most made his blood boil. He had no idea where he had taken you, and was worried that the worst had happened. He was going to find you and make sure you were back in his arms again; but until then, he was going to take care of the nuisance that was Kylo Ren.

“I’ve been wanting to fight you for so long, Ren. And now I finally get to,” Hux said, gripping onto the hilt of his saber tightly.

Kylo chuckled, “Just because you have a saber doesn’t mean you know how to use it. I’ve been trained by Snoke himself, you don’t even have any training. You’re not even Force sensitive! What makes you believe that you would be better than me in lightsaber combat?” he said, raising his hands up.

Hux brought up the saber to a defensive stance, “Because you are unhinged. You don’t have a steady flow in any of your attacks. Sure, I’ve had more training with a blaster, but I am a strategist. I know you well enough to know your weaknesses,”

The grin on Kylo’s face disappeared; he pursed his lips and clutched onto his crossguard tighter. “Enough talking. Let’s finish this,”

No other words were spoken as the two wielders sprinted towards one another; the cracking of their sabers as their plasma blades came in contact. They were both light on their feet as they began to move around the room; Kylo throwing whatever attack he could at Hux. 

Hux continued on the offense stance as Kylo gave no window for him to throw a blow; all the while he was thinking about where you could possibly be. Being in mid-thought was not good for the Chancellor, as Kylo took this as an opportunity to strike at his shoulder – singing off the First Order insignia that was embroidered in his uniform. Hux let out a hiss as he backed away, “You bastard,”

“Me? A Bastard? No… _You’re_ the bastard,” Ren shook his head, “From what I gathered, your mother was a nobody, and so are you,”

That was the last straw; Hux went for a strike that Kylo had immediately blocked while his other hand grabbed for his blaster that he pressed against Kylo’s chest. He pulled the trigger.

_Thud_. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux finally made it to the role he was working so hard for -- Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. You have been there with him throughout his journey, supporting him in all ways you could. Now he inflicts justice on those who have wronged him, and he can finally be able to be with you every way possible. But an enemy emerges from the shadows ... and when Armitage finds out he will do everything in his power to save you.

Hux took no time to look for you, leaving Kylo Ren’s lifeless body on the floor of the office. He didn’t care if he was looking for you alone; he only knew that he needed to make sure that you were okay.

All the common places he thought that you would be you weren’t there. And the longer it took for him to find you the more worried he was. 

_ I will find you, my love … just hang on …  _

He had sent out what troops he could get a hold of to look for you, as he couldn’t possibly cover ground by himself. There was word that Kylo Ren’s ship was located, and he immediately went there next.

His boots echoed as he went up the ramp of the ship, the quiet hissing being the only sounds that could be heard. Where did Kylo put you? This was unnerving; he wasn’t going to give up.

Seafoam green hues scanned the interior of the ship, looking through all the rooms and into his chambers. He stopped at the sight a hand resting close to the floor; there you were laid out on Kylo’s bed. Hux immediately dropped the greatcoat the rested on his shoulders to rush to your side.

“Y/n…please. Please wake up,” he said as he cupped your cheek, lightly stroking your face to wake you up.

Anxiety began to rise as the seconds went to minutes and there was still no response. Hux didn’t want to believe the worst…he couldn’t. 

“… _Armitage_?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux finally made it to the role he was working so hard for -- Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. You have been there with him throughout his journey, supporting him in all ways you could. Now he inflicts justice on those who have wronged him, and he can finally be able to be with you every way possible. But an enemy emerges from the shadows ... and when Armitage finds out he will do everything in his power to save you.

Hux worked fast to make sure that you were brought to the Medbay to make sure that nothing bad had happened to you. You were awake and alert, but he was worried that things that were unseen had happened to you. Knowing Kylo for so long, he wasn’t going to let this go.

Machines were connected to your person, your vitals monitored at all hours of the day. The droids that tended to you did not recognize that the Chancellor was in the room at all hours, and he didn’t mind it. Hux had cancelled all other duties to remain at your side until it was okay to release you from the Medbay.

“W-what happened … ?” you asked, your bed set to an angled position so you could sit up.  


Hux reached over and held your hand, his thumb lightly stroking the back of your hand, “Ren infiltrated the building, went straight for you. He knew that you was the easiest way to get to me. But I took care of him … he’s gone. Forever,”  


You smiled softly, “I knew you would. You’ve been training so hard in secret,”

He chuckled to himself, “I have, haven’t I? I guess Ren has been the reason I’ve been wanting to get better. The one big trial to finalize my training,”

You gave a small nod, “And you passed. And you found me,” you said as you gave his hand a squeeze.

“Of course … I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you,”  


Hux got up from his seat and went in to kiss you softly. He wasn’t going to let anyone take you away from him, not now and not ever. 


End file.
